


Bunter Himmel

by nikaleineli



Category: non fiction - Fandom
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Horny Teenagers, Summer Vacation, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, Vacation
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikaleineli/pseuds/nikaleineli
Summary: "Don't laugh at a youth for his affectations; he is only trying on one face after another to find a face of his own." - Logan Pearsall Smith





	Bunter Himmel

**Author's Note:**

> i was high when i wrote this. think that's all i need to say, okay bye.

Nach vier Jahren haben die Freunde es endlich geschafft; sie fahren gemeinsam in den Urlaub.

Wie oft haben Katherine und Annabeth Pläne geschmiedet, nach Fahrten und Hostels gesucht, den Jungs eine Reise nach der anderen präsentiert? Alles was sie hätten sagen müssen wäre 'ja', aber natürlich ist das in dieser Chaoten-Gruppe nicht so einfach.  
Während Lucien zu allem ja gesagt hat, nur um dann wieder abzusagen, hat Adam nicht mal geantwortet. Erst nachdem Logan alles hinterfragt hat, den kompletten Plan angezweifelt und somit Katherine und Annabeth zur Weißglut getrieben hat, meinte Adam, dass er dabei wäre. Dabei war der Plan schon längst für die Katz.

Doch all' die Streits zahlten sich aus. Denn der beste Urlaub, den die Freunde je haben werden, beginnt jetzt..

Auf nach Budapest, den Ort, den alle Jugendlichen besuchen. Billige Hostels und fast kostenlose Flüge und dazu eine Traumhaft schöne Stadt. Das Paradies für jeden, der keinen Job hat.

Anna steht geduldig vor dem großen Gebäude, neben ihr ein kleiner Koffer und ein Rucksack, mehr wird sie für dieses Wochenende nicht brauchen. Lucien ist vor fünf Minuten angekommen und schnell auf Toilette gegangen.

Von weiten sah sie schon Adam auf sich zukommen, ein Lächeln bildete sich in ihrem Gesicht, als sie den Jungen umarmte. "Du bist pünktlich", stellte sie gut gelaunt fest. Er nickte, stellte seine Reise-Tasche ab.

"Meinst du das reicht?", fragte sie, beäugte seine Tasche kritisch. Es sah mehr wie eine Sport-Tasche aus, und war keiner als ihr eigener Koffer, dabei war ihr Koffer schon klein, nur mit Mühe hat sie alles rein bekommen. "Na klar, Zahnbürste und Duschzeug ist drin' und 'n frische Unterhose und T-Shirt. Mehr brauch ich nicht." Sie nickte.

Kurz darauf kam Lucien wieder, mit Logan im Schlepptau. "Er hat da hinten gewartet, hat den Treffpunkt verwechselt." Logan und Lucien's Reisetaschen ähnelten Adam's, waren jedoch ein bisschen größer. Annabeth hoffte, dass wenigstens die beiden mehr als nur eine Ersatz Unterhose und T-Shirt dabei haben.

Sie fahren für fünf Tage weg. Sie selbst hatte sieben dabei.

"Ich hasse es, das zusagen, aber wir sollten schon mal rein. Wir sind eh knapp dran'." Lucien schaute sich um, von Katherine noch keine Spur.  
"Sie wird‘ schon nachkommen, kann sich ja denken, wo wir sind."

Nach einer halben Stunde, zwei Minuten bevor das Flugzeug abhebt, ließ sich Katherine auf den Platz neben Logan nieder. "Das war knapp.", schnaufte sie, strich sich eine Strähne aus der Stirn. "Aber der eine Flugbegleiter war mega süß.", sie zwinkerte ihm zu, legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter und schlief sofort wieder ein. Logan lachte leise, unterhielt sich mit Adam während des Fluges, bis auch er müde wurde. Immerhin hatte sie einen Flug um sechs Uhr morgens gebucht.

Am ersten Tag machten sie eine Sightseeing Tour mit, außer Katherine verstand keiner ein Wort. Die Tour war auf Englisch, jedoch war der Akzent so anstrengend, dass jedes Wort wie eine eigene Sprache klang. Trotzdem genossen die Freunde die Aussicht, dachten sich selber Geschichten zu den Gebäuden und anderen Sehenswürdigkeiten aus und genossen ihren ersten Tag, zusammen in einem fremden Land.

Die anderen Tage nutzen sie, um in einige der Sehenswürdigkeiten von innen zu betrachten, suchten süße Cafés zum Mittag und eine Bar für Abends.  
Am dritten Tag, beziehungsweise Abend, beschlossen Annabeth, Logan und Lucien mit ein paar Bekannten aus dem Hostel um die Häuser zuziehen.

Kat und Adam blieben im Zimmer, beide waren keine großen Fans von Menschen und taten sich schwer mit Bekanntschaften.

Der eigentliche Grund, warum die beiden jedoch zurück blieben, war ein anderer.  
Adam hatte einen Typen kennen gelernt, der den beiden nur zu gerne Gras und eine weitere unbekannte Droge verkaufte.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass es die Partydroge Molly war. So naiv, wie die beiden waren, dachten sie sich nicht schlimmes, als der Fremde meinte, er hätte ihnen einen Überraschung mit eingesteckt.

So saßen die beiden jungen Menschen auf dem Boden ihres Hostelzimmers, Katherine kicherte vor sich hin, und Adam spielte Poker gegen sich selber.

Irgendwann wurde Kat langweilig und beschloss Adam die Karten wegzunehmen und eine Runde Mau Mau anzufangen. Adam reichte ihr eine der Pillen, schluckte seine eigene.

"Ich wünsche mir König.", Adam grinste sie an, nachdem er seinen Buben gelegt hatte. "Ich hab keinen, du musst ziehen."

Adam zog.

"Herz-Dame"  
"Ich kann nicht, du musst ziehen."  
"Ich kann auch nicht, du musst zwei ziehen." Katherine zog ausversehen drei Karten. "Oops."

Adam lachte.

"Kreuz-Zwei'"

"Ziehen'"

"Herz-Dame."

"Ziehen."

"Karo-Fünf."

"Ziehen."

"Zwei ziehen."

"Sag mal hast du etwa einen Steifen?", Adam guckte auf seinen Schritt, lief rot an und nickte. Katherine konnte sich ihr Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen. "Du bist echt komisch, meine Fresse."

"Soll ich dir einen Blasen?", fragte sie, während sie sich langsam beruhigte. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, zog sie ihr Oberteil aus. Dass sie keine BHs trug, war jedem der Jungs bewusst, sie verabscheute diese Dinger.

Adam setzte sich aufs Bett, zog seine Jogginghose samt Boxer aus und massierte seine Eier, während Katherine sich vor ihm hinkniet.

Sie schlug seine Hand weg, streichelte kurz seinen Steifen und nahm ihn in den Mund. Adam stöhnte laut auf, ließ sich auf seine Ellenbogen fallen und schlos

s die Augen. Kat bewegte ihren Kopf auf und ab, massierte seine Eier, leckte über die Spitze und nahm ihn wieder in den Mund. Mit einem heißeren Stöhnen kam Adam in ihrem Mund. Brav schluckte Kat alles, schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich wollte, dass du auf meinem Gesicht kommst.", beschwerte sie sich.

Adam konnte nichts erwidern, da hat sie schon seinen Schwanz wieder in den Mund genommen. Sie benutzte ihre eine Hand, kraulte seine Eier, die anderefuhr seinen Schaft auf und ab. Sie leckte wieder über die Spitze, schaute durch ihren langen, mit Wimpertusche geschminkten, Wimpern zu ihn nach oben. Kicherte leise, als sie merkte, dass der Schwanz wieder hart wird.

Adam krallte sich in ihre Haare, übte leichten Druck aus, stöhnte zufrieden, als Kat keinen Widerstand zeigte. Er bewegte ihren Kopf auf und ab, seine Hüftbewegungen angepasst. Sie fuhr sich langsam in ihre Short, streichelte ihre feuchte Vagina und stöhnte.

Sie streichelte sich selbst, bis sie kam.

Adam nahm seinen Schwanz aus ihrem Mund, fuhr seinen Schaft auf und ab. Katherine saß auf ihren Knien, schaute ihn mit rausgestreckten Zunge an, warte bis er auf ihr Gesicht kam.

Geschafft ließ sich Adam auf das Bett fallen, Katherine leckte sich das Sperma von den Lippen, wischte sich mit den Fingern dieses aus ihrem Gesicht, leckte ihre Finger an. Ohne Augenkontakt zu verlieren.

"Ein drittes Mal, schaff' ich heute nicht.", Adam schnaufte.

Kat wusste was sie tut.

Schulterzuckend wechselte sie ihre Shorts und Slip. "Noch eine Runde Mau Mau?" Adam nickte. Kat war obenrum nackt, Adam hat sich eine Boxer und Jogginghose nicht wieder angezogen.

Zwei Stunden später schlug Adam vor einen Spaziergang zumachen.  
Sie liefen durch die beleuchteten Straßen Budapests, redeten über Gott und die Welt, über ihre Lieblingspflanze; diskutierten warum Kamille besser ist als Weizen, bis beiden auffiel, dass Weizen keine Pflanze ist.

Sie liefen an Läden vorbei, schauten durch die Fensterscheibe, wollten sich merken, wie der Laden heißt um am nächsten Tag wieder zukommen.

"Adam! Adam! Adam, guck mal!", wie ein kleines Kind sprang Kat auf und ab, zeigte auf den einzig geöffneten Laden.

"Wollen wir uns ein Tattoo stechen lassen?" Sie entschieden sich, ein Tattoo auf dem Oberarm stechen zulassen, Adam wählte das Karo-Zeichen, Katherine das Pik-Zeichen.

"Mau Mau", kicherte Kat, griff nach Adams Hand, da es weh tut.

"Guck! Jetzt sind wir Freunde für immer!", rief Katherine, zeigte ihm ihren Oberarm und grinste.

Sie verließen den Laden, ließen viel mehr Geld zurück als nötig. Keiner beschwert sich.

Auf dem Weg zum Hostel fingen sie an, über die beste Serie zurzeit zu streiten.

Adam meint, es wäre Pretty Little Liars. Katherine weiß, es ist Sherlock. Sie liefen an einer Gruppe Jugendlichen vorbei und fragten, ob diese ein Foto von den zwei Tattoos machen könnten.

Später am Abend, bekam Annabeth eine Mitteilung von Instagram; _*katosaurus hat Sie in einem Bild makiert.*_

Sie entsperrte ihr Samsung, öffnete die App.

Katherine und Adam standen Rücken an Rücken, die Tattoos auf ihren Armen im Fokus, beide Oberkörper frei.

_*Budapest more like Maudarest._  
_with @ad.ad.am @log.log.an @bethanna @lu.lu.cien*_

Logan und Lucien verstanden den Text ebenfalls nicht, gaben dem Bild trotzdem ein Herz.

Um fünf Uhr morgens, kamen die drei wieder im Hostel an, Annabeth legte sich neben Kat ins Bett, Logan schmiss sich aufs Sofa, und Lucien schubste Adam zur Seite, um ein bisschen Platz im Bett zubekommen.


End file.
